blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Noelle Silva
|capítulo = }} Noelle Silva 「ノエル・シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva」 é uma nobre e a segunda filha da Casa Silva do Reino Clover, uma de suas famílias reais. Ela também é uma Cavaleira Mágica Júnior de 3ª Classe dos esquadrões Touros Negros e Cavaleiros Reais. Aparência Noelle é uma menina de 15 anos de idade, com uma imagem esbelta e olhos cor de rosa. Seu cabelo de cor prateada está em tranças, flechas pendurados sobre sua testa. Além disso, ela usa um par de brincos roxos com uma forma de fiel de cruz e uma pulseira de prata no pulso esquerdo. Ela usa um vestido sem manga, sem camisa e curto, coberto por um blazer de cor prateada. O blazer tem um design sem costas com mangas anexadas nas costas e se estende um pouco além dos cotovelos com manguito dourado. O blazer também tem um par de alfinetes da Casa Silva anexados a ele em torno de sua área de clavículas. Além disso, o blazer tem bordas com babados e um colchão de arredondado que se estende até os joelhos. Além disso, o blazer se estende até o pescoço onde tem bordas frangadas e é mantido unido por um medalhão de ouro. Ela usa um cinto de couro marrom que suporta sua bolsa, que tem uma cor semelhante e ornamentos de ouro em seus cantos, onde ela coloca seu grimório. Ela também usa um par de aquecedores de perna de cor prateada com punhos dourados nas duas extremidades e um par de sandálias. Como membro do esquadrão dos Touros Negros, Noelle usa sua túnica negra, que é curta com o corte de ouro, parece um manto com um capuz. Tem um botão dourado para segurá-lo no lado direito. A túnica também mostra as insígnias do seu esquadrão no lado esquerdo. Quando criança, ela brinca com um penteado trançado de porco nos lados da cabeça. Seu vestuário também tem uma grande semelhança com o vestuário atual. Galeria Noelle as a child.png|Noelle quando criança Noelle waitress outfit.png|Uniforme de garçonete de Noelle Noelle bikini.png|Maiô de Noelle Noelle - Quartet Knights.png|Noelle em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Tendo nascido na família real, Noelle pode parecer arrogante e vaidosa, o que pode ser visto quando ela nega o ato de amizade de Asta enquanto proclama que ela não lhe deu permissão para falar com ela.. Isso também a leva a ter dificuldade em admitir seus erros enquanto tenta encontrar desculpas ou culpa seus erros por outra pessoa. Depois de finalmente sair de suas dificuldades em admitir seus erros, Noelle também pode ser vista como muito reservada em expressar seu prazer sobre suas realizações, onde ela preferia suprimir esses sentimentos e mostra sua expressão severa de sempre. Ela tem um senso de gosto supostamente alto quando diz que a vassoura de Magna Swing é deprimente. No entanto, devido a ter sido rejeitada por sua própria família, que havia notado sua falta de controle sobre seu poder mágico, Noelle desenvolveu um ligeiro complexo de inferioridade para seu irmão mais talentoso. Esse complexo de inferioridade leva Noelle a tentar provar que estão erradas ao ponto de se superexpor durante o treinamento. Além disso, ela é cética em relação às pessoas ao seu redor, já que espera que elas reajam da mesma forma que sua família fez. Parentes Poderes Magia *'Magia de Água': Noelle usa essa forma de magia para gerar e manipular a água. Ela usa principalmente essa magia para jogar bolas de água em direção a seus oponentes. Noelle tries to attack Asta.png|Feitiço de bola de água sem nome *'Magia de Criação': Noelle usa essa forma de magia para manifestar as entidades que ela deseja. Ela usa essa magia com sua magia da água para criar uma entidade baseada em água. Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Ninho do Dragão do Mar|Ninho do Dragão do Mar Cradle of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Berço do Dragão do Mar|Berço do Dragão do Mar Roar of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Rugido do Dragão do Mar|Rugido do Dragão do Mar Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Como nobre, Noelle possui uma imensa quantidade de Poder Mágico. É grande o suficiente para criar uma esfera gigante de água e tromba d'água e sacudir todo o Templo Subaquático. Canalizando esse poder em seus feitiços ofensivos, ela pode até desafiar os elfos. Ela tem dificuldade em controlar seu poder mágico, o que é mostrado pela falta de precisão de seus ataques. Ela começou a aprender melhor controle e pode restringir seu poder a vontade. Equipamento *'Grimório': Noelle usa um grimório de trevo de três folhas que ela usa para ampliar suas mágicas à base de água. Possui uma capa de cor creme com bordas intrincadas e uma insígnia de trevo de três folhas no centro da capa frontal. *'Varinha': Noelle empunha uma varinha que ela usa para ajudá-la a controlar seu poder mágico. Esta esbelta vara castanha tem uma ponta arredondada e uma joia de lapidação redonda na base. O corpo da varinha também tem um design torcido nos ornamentos do meio e ouro no topo e na base do cabo. *'Broche': Noelle compra um broche mágico de Dominante Code e o coloca na base de sua varinha. A jóia é rosa e azul com um corte oval. Ele é projetado para suportar o controle de magia. Dentro dela vive uma forma de vida mágica, Bruce「ブルース Burūsu」, que oferece suas palavras de encorajamento. *'Dispositivo de Comunicação': Noelle possui um pequeno dispositivo que lhe permite se comunicar com a sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Pode enviar transmissões de áudio e visual. Noelle's grimoire.png|Grimório de Noelle Noelle wand.png|Varinha de Noelle Noelle communicates with HQ.png|Dispositivo de comunicação de Noelle Lutas * Asta, Magna Swing e Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Vitória * Lucky Voltia, Asta e Noelle Silva vs Lotus Whomalt: Vitória * Noelle Silva vs. Kahono: Interrompida * Noelle Silva vs Vetto: Interrompida * Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase e Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Vitória * Equipe O vs. Equipe P: Vitória Eventos * Rajada Mágica de Noelle * Reunião dos Irmãos do Sangue * Declaração de Ascensão * Invasão de Mortos-Vivos * Assassinato de Fuegoleon Vermillion * Batalho do Templo Real * Ajudando Asta: Procurando uma Cura * Invasão da Floresta das Bruxas * Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas * Campo de Treinamento nas Fontes Termais * Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais * Atacando a Base do Olho do Sol da Meia-Noite Relacionamentos Asta Noelle inicialmente despreza Asta por causa de seu baixo status social, mas depois que ele a salva e complementa suas habilidades, sua atitude em relação a ele muda. À medida que a história avança, desenvolve sentimentos fortes para Asta, mas reluta em expressá-lo. Ela também ficou com ciúmes quando Rebecca beijou Asta. Kahono Citações Notáveis *''"Não me abordem de forma casual. Pequeno inseto com sua magia insignificante". 「気 安 く 話 し か け な い で 魔力 の 乏 し い 下 民 の 小虫 が" Kiyasuku hanashi kakenaide. Maryoku no toboshī gemin no komushi ga "」'' Conceitos iniciais Noelle initial concept head.png|Cabeça|none|link=http://pt-br.blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/File:Noelle_initial_conce Trivia *O design do grimório de Noelle é o plano de fundo da capa do Volume 2. *As coisas favoritas de Noelle são coisas doces, sendo um pouco odiosas e coisas fofas. *Rankings da Brigada de Perguntas: **Noelle é a terceira mais inteligente dos Touros Negros. **Noelle é a segunda mulher mais linda. **Noelle é a pior cantora. *Noelle ficou em terceiro lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade e nono na segunda. Navegação es:Noelle Silva fr:Noelle Silva id:Noelle Silva ru:Ноэль Сильвер en:Noelle Silva Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Touros Negros membros Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros Categoria:Casa Silva Categoria:Humano Categoria:Protagonista